


So Fancy

by charleybradburies



Series: Flarrow Femslash Week 2015 [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anxiety, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslashagenda, Drabble, Dress Up, Dresses, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Femslash, Flirting, Mission Fic, Mission Related, Missions, Pretending to Be Gay, Team Arrow, Team Flash, Teamwork, Tumblr Prompt, Undercover, Undercover As Gay, Undercover Missions, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris and Patty get ready for a big night.</p><p>Flarrow Femslash Week Day One: <s>Favorite Ship AND/OR</s> Fake/Pretend Relationship AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Fancy

Patty sighs, her breath obviously shaky as her chest rises and falls in Iris’s mirror, unusually and tantalizingly exposed in Laurel’s pink dress. 

“Are you sure about this?” she asks, twirling around, off-balance, looking back to Iris who’s still picking something out for herself. 

“You’re the cop.”

“You’re the reporter.”

Iris chuckles. 

“We’re gonna be fine. I promise.”

Patty’s not convinced.

“As many people as can be are going to be there, and a lot of them have our backs. It’s a big event; we mostly have to blend in. ”

“And being uncomfortable and gay, that works for blending in? I pretty sure I’ll barely be able to walk in these, let alone dance.”

“First of all, fashion and sexuality, totally separate things. Secondly, yes, uncomfortable and gay will totally work. The key to nailing an undercover gig is to make your persona as close to your actual person as possible, so…” 

Iris shrugs, and yanks her shirt over her head, then shimmying out of her pants to pull on a nicer bra and her skimpy dress of choice.

Patty still looks nervous when Iris looks back over, but a little less so, although some of her anxiety seems to be replaced by the slightest tinge of pink embarrassment across her cheeks. 

“Push comes to shove, just drink more, or feel me up, or something.”

Patty actually laughs this time.

“I thought push coming to shove was Mister Villain of the Week foiling our grand scheme.”

“No, that’s worse comes to worst.” 

Iris slips her hand in Patty’s, slings the metal chain of her teeny purse over her shoulder, and gestures Patty towards the door.


End file.
